Snapped
by reptilerobby
Summary: A young wastelander finally snaps after a few years in the wastes. rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

So far, Robert had been pretty stable, but this time the wasteland was getting to him. And he knew it. He sat in his house in megaton, repeatedly scratching at his head. He picked up his sawed-off shotgun and called for his robot butler.

"Wadsworth, come here for a second." He shouted, scratching at his face. Wadsworth hovered into the room, his orange robotic eye glancing at the shotgun. Wadsworth wasn't programmed to understand this, but his master was about to shoot him.

"What is it, sir?" Wadsworth asked. Robert aimed the gun at Wadsworth's eye.

"You've been a good butler." He said as he pulled the trigger. The gun blasted as the glass around Wadsworth's eye shattered. Wadsworth fell to the ground, destroyed. Robert sat down the shotgun and lifted his 10mm pistol. He holstered it and walked to the door. He opened the door as the daylight shone through the doorway, blinding him for a few seconds as he slowly regained his vision. He stepped outside and jumped over the railing beside his house. He landed uninjured after the one-story drop. He walked into the brass lantern and sat at the bar. The settler beside him glanced at his holstered gun.

"What are you, a raider?" he asked. Robert shook his head as the bartender gave the settler his drink.

"Nope, just down on my luck. I usually use this to kill raiders and mutants. So what are you having?" Robert asked the settler. The settler was suspicious of Robert, but didn't tell him.

"Vodka." The settler stated starting to sound slightly choked up. Robert laughed.

"Well enjoy. Savor it. It could be your last." Robert said, slowly drawing the gun. The settler started to get up out of his seat. Robert holstered his gun and glared at the settler. "Sit down!" He yelled. The settler sat back down as people began to stare. "Go on. Drink your vodka." Robert said. Robert stood up and quickly drew his gun. The bartender started to yell as Robert fired at him. Robert got him in the head, leaving a smoking bloody bullet hole. One man started to dart toward the door yelling something about Robert being insane. Robert turned to him and shot him in the spine. He dropped like a rock as a man came running from the back of the Brass Lantern.

"I'll kill you!" the man yelled, firing his 9mm rapidly, though not hitting Robert. Robert waited until the man got close enough and then stuck the gun to the man's forehead. Robert gripped the trigger until the gun went off. The man's head exploded as his body fell to the floor. Robert turned and shot the second-to-last man in the building and hit him right in the heart. As the man fell Robert walked over to the settler and put the gun to the back of his head.

"Are you done with your vodka?" Robert asked. The settler nodded slowly. "Good." Robert grinned and then pulled the trigger. The man's brains splattered all over the bar. Robert laughed and started walking towards the door. "Oh, I forgot to leave a tip. Sorry about that." He laughed and flipped a cap into the building as he walked out the door…


	2. Jericho gets involved

Robert was making his way out of the Brass Lantern with his gun holstered. People were looking at him funny as he made his way out.

"We heard gunfire! Is everything alright?" a settler asked. Robert nodded.

"Everything's fine. I'm going to Moriarty's. See you." Robert said as he made his way to Moriarty's Saloon. As soon as he walked into Moriarty's he pulled his gun. "Colin Moriarty, show yourself!" he yelled. Colin came running in from the back room.

"What's going on out here?" Colin yelled out. He saw the gun pointed to his head.

"Everyone, I'm making a statement here! Colin was a dishonest man!" Robert yelled. Colin started to freak out.

"What do ya mean 'Was'?" Colin asked. Robert laughed and fired the gun.

"I have already left a mark on the Brass Lantern, here I will be leaving a scar!" Robert yelled out to everyone in the saloon. Everyone was panicking. Gob took off toward the door, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the bullet. Gob dropped dead two feet from the door. Robert aimed at Nova, who was surprisingly calm, and smoking a cigarette through all of this. "It's not that I object to your profession, honey, it's that I've gone crazy." He said, pulling the trigger. Nova fell dead, the cigarette still in her hand. There were only three people left, each one picked off. Suddenly Jericho came charging in, also carrying a 10mm pistol.

"It's over, kid. You're dead." Jericho said. Robert smiled.

"So now I get to fight Jericho, finally, a real challenge. Whichever one of us dies, we're outlaws now. Can we strike a deal?" Robert said. Jericho was intrigued.

"What kinda deal?" He asked. Robert nodded.

"If you kill me, you become a raider again. If I kill you, I kill myself afterward." Robert said to him. Jericho smiled.

"Alright, deal. On the count of three…" Jericho said.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One!" they shouted as the near silence of the saloon was broken by the bursting noise of the guns. They continued to fire at each other. Suddenly a bullet hit Robert in the stomach.

"So, I've been killed by Jericho, a fantastic death. Finish me off, Jericho." Robert said to Jericho, lying on the floor. Jericho was crouching beside Robert, holding up his head.

"Alright, kid." Jericho said, putting his gun to Roberts head. He slowly began to pull back on the trigger.

Two years later, Robert is buried in a cemetery outside megaton.


End file.
